Merlin Come Home
by The Golden Emrys
Summary: After being 'forgotten' by his boyfriend's uncle on Christmas Eve, Merlin must trudge through the heavy snow and make his way back to Arthur. But with no phone, no money and no coat, will he make it before Christmas Day? Meanwhile, an angry Arthur has a few words to say to his uncle about a missing Merlin.
1. Chapter One

**Merlin Come Home**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

The snow was falling heavy on day before Christmas Eve.

Late night shoppers were whizzing round, going in one shop after the other.

Camelot town was in panic mode as it usally is same time every year.

But for one family in Pendragon Estate, Christmas is never about presents and what each other should buy.

Its about family time, being with one another, never about gifts.

So as you walk up the driveway and climb the steps to the house, you open the door and you are greeted with a...

"AARRTHURRRR PEENDRAGOOOON!"

With the odd big sister scream here and there.

A blonde grinning teen came running down the stairs carrying an unplugged hair dryer and a packet of baking flour.

Hot on his heals was a flour covered Morgana, his half big sister.

"DAD! ARTHUR WAS HIDING IN MY ROOM BEHIND MY DOOR AND BLEW A LOAD OF FLOUR IN HAIR WHEN I WALKED IN. I'VE JUST WASHED IT!"

"DAD! MORGANA CALLED MY BOYFRIEND A NERD!"

"DAD! IT WAS A JOKE BESIDES ARTHUR CALLED LEON A POOF! WHICH IS A BIT RICH COMING FROM HIM BECAUSE HE IS ONE!"

"DAD! CAN WE PUT HER IN A HOME?!"

"ENOUGH!"

A low voice boomed across the hall of the Pendragon mansion.

A tall grey haired man came walking in to the hall with his hands on his hips with a disappointed look on his face.

"Arthur, go put the hair dryer back in your sister's room. Do not touch anything and do NOT take anything. Then put the flour back into the kitchen. Morgana go wash your hair again, but aplogise to Arthur first about what you called Merlin, then say sorry to him when he arrives. But all before that say sorry to each other."

"But..." they both started, Uther placed a hand up.

"Just...do it." he breathed out.

The step siblings faced each other.

"Sorry." they mumbled, then did what they were told.

Uther exhaled and went to his wife in the kitchen who was making gingerbread men.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"What happened?" As a mother, Ygraine knew her children.

"The usual. Arthur messed up Morgana and she in return call Merlin a name."

"What name?"

"Nerd."

That made her turn around "But he is nerd. He even admitted it."

"But Arthur doesn't like anyone calling him that. You know how protective he is of him. After all it is his long reining boyfriend."

"Arthur better not get drunk and kiss the first girl he sees, like he did with his last boyfriend, making him single." she said turning back to her work.

"I don't think so, dear. Arthur seems pretty serious about this one."

"Of course I am."

They both looked round and found their son leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"You alright darling? What time is Merlin arriving?"

Arthur looked at the clock above the fridge. It said '12:15'

"In fifteen minutes, Mum. His mum is dropping him off then shes going to his uncle Gaius to pick him and Balonor up then they are coming here later tonight about nine, I think. Merlin said they're gonna ring."

Fifteen minutes went quick for the others but felt like hours fro Arthur.

As soon as the door bell chimed, Arthur jumped up and raced to the door.

Pulling it open he was greeted with the sight of his adorable boyfriend.

Merlin had raven hair and piercing blue eyes. His skin was as white and pale as snow. He wore a pair of thick black rimmed glasses that were obviously too big for him. He had a goth like feel to him as he always wore dark colours, but mostly black. He said it was because he was too skinny and it covers it up. For that, he and Arthur had an arugement which left them not talking for a week. In the end, Merlin came running his house with a thousand sorrys coming out his mouth. Eversince then they've loved up and there was never moment when you see one without the other. Today he was wearing the same glasses, black skinny jeans with matching ankle books which were caked in snow. A massive black coat and underneath a long dark blue jumper with a red scarf. On his back was a rucksack.

Arthur greeted him with a smile and kiss "Hey babe."

"H-H-Hi." he stuttered out as his teeth were chattering.

"Come in."

Arthur placed a arm round his shoulders and guided him into the warm.

After he said hello to everyone, accepted Morgana's apology with a smile, while Arthur growled, hanged his coat up, removed his boots and took his bag off, Arthur grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs.

Once inside his room, Merlin didn't get the chance to speak as Arthur removed his glasses, delicatly placing them on his dresser near by, unwinded his scarf placing it next to them, then pinned him to the now closed door and snogged the life out of him which Merlin happily recieved.

Across the floor a grumpy Agravaine came out his room and was about to walk down stairs, but was stopped when he heard a moan coming from Arthur's room.

Relising he had his 'friend' in there, he pulled a disgusted face and stomped downstairs.

Once down, Agravaine marched into the living room, strided over to the drinks cabinet and oured him self a whiskey.

Downing it in one go, he poured another and was about to drink it, when the 'sex mad couple' (his name for them) came in holding hands and talking.

He noticed Merlin's cheeks were red as his lips were and he was sporting a love bite on his neck which he unashamley showed off.

Scoffing at the pair, he downed his second whiskey and walked out the room, but giving them a small greeting.

"Arthur. Melvin."

"It's Merlin." Arthur snarled.

He shrugged "Same ammount of letters."

After he left, Arthur banged his fist on the wall "God, Merls he makes me so angry. I mean if hes ashamed of me why don't he just come out with it."

"Um, Arthur you're hurting my hand."

Looking down, he found he was squeezing his boyfriend's hand too tight.

"Sorry, sweetheart." he replied loosening the grip.

"You're not ashamed of being with me or us, are you?" Merlin asked with a tear in his eye.

Seeing that, he let go and hugged him tight "Don't ever say that, baby. Of course I'm not.."

Pulling away, he brushed his fringe of his forehead then kissed it, then kissed his lips gently, but lovingly "And I am never breaking up with you. You are going nowhere and nor am I." Merlin smiled at that reponse.

Hearing this, Agravaine smiled "Yeah. You might not get rid of him, dearest nephew."

His smile grew wider and looking more like a maniac them an uncle. "But I can."

* * *

 **Don't worry, I'm not killing Merin or Arthur. I would never do that them.**  
 **It's just a little 'forgotten to bring him home' getting rid of.**  
 **A bit of angst coming up but with a happy ending.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter up soon :)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Merlin Come Home**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Merlin woke with warm arms wrapped round him and wet kisses on his neck.

Moving his head behind, he found Arthur with love in his eyes and a gentle smile "Morning, baby." he whispered.

With a blush creeping up on his cheeks, Merlin pressed a deep kiss on his lips.

* * *

Downstairs, Ygraine was in her favourite place, the kitchen making breakfast with the help from Hunith and Morgana.

As Arthur said, last night, Hunith, Balinor and Gaius arrived at nine.

They talked till gone one in the morning, then decided it was time for bed.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Merlin and Arthur walked down the stairs, dressed, hands entwined.

Upon entering the kitchen, Arthur groaned when he saw his sister "Really? You're letting HER help?"

Ygraine gave him a confused and angry look "YES! Why?"

"Because, knowing her she'll probably put something in it that gives me a tail or donkey ears like last time."

Morgana looked at him with a sly grin "It wasn't on purpose. I was experimenting."

Arthur scoffed "Yeah whatever. Mum just keep an eye on her. I don't want her getting me ill. Or Merlin."

Morgana gasped "I would NEVER hurt Merlin. He's nice to me."

The blonde pointed a finger at her "Shut up, witch!"

"Arthur!"

"Alright, alright, we're going. Come on Merlin."

* * *

With that, he dragged his boyfriend into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

Merlin was about to speak, when he banged his fist on the arm of the sofa "GOD! She makes me so angry. Why have I got such annoying relatives?"

Being used to his boyfriend complaining, he just kept silent and rubbed his arm his hand was entwined with.

After he calmed down (which took at minute), Arthur noticed what Merlin was doing.

He placed a finger under his chin and moved it so he was looking at his face.

Kissing his lips softly and gentley, he whispered 'I love you' a few times.

* * *

After a few more kisses, they were interupted by a cough.

Breaking apart, they saw Agravaine standing in front of them, doing a terrible job at covering his disgusted look "Arthur, your father wants you upstairs in the study."

With a sigh, Arthur stood with Merlin "Not Merlin. I need to speak to him."

"See you in a bit, babe." With a small kiss, a groan from the uncle which Arthur didn't hear, but Merlin did, he left.

Sitting back down, Agravaine remained silent "Tomorrow is Chistmas Day."

Merlin laughed inside, but felt a bit nervous at what he wanted.

"And I haven't got my dear nephew a present. So I thought of asking you what he likes."

Merlin relaxed after hearing that and began to think "Um...well he likes football, old movies like them black and white ones..."

"Yes...yes thank you. I didn't want his life story."

Merlin gluped "Sorry, I thought you..."

"Listen here, Melvin..."

"Merlin."

"I don't care!" he hissed in his face, making Merlin lean back in fear "I've known him his whole life and you've only been he for five seconds."

"Um..." Merlin was at lost for words.

Agravaine was about to continue, when Hunith walked in just as Arthur came back "Breakfast is ready." she said.

Agravaine winked at Merlin, making him shudder in disgust.

After he left, Arthur saw the fright in Merlin's eyes.

"You alright, Merls?" he asked sitting beside him, taking his hand.

"Your uncle creeps me out."

Arthur huffed a laugh "I know. He creeps everyone out."

"No. I mean, he winked at me."

Arthur pulled a confused face "He's probably drunk. He winks at everyone when hes had to much."

Merlin couldn't argue with that "Yeah. I guess."

* * *

At the breakfast table, there was silence until Agravaine spoke "Can I just make a apology to Merlin?"

Everybody looked Merlin's way and immediatly he felt small.

"Why?" Arthur demanded.

"When you went to your father, Arthur, I may of said a few words to him I didn't mean."

The blonde grabbed his boyfriend's hand "Like what?"

"Before I say it I was a bit drunk after hitting too many whiskeys, but rest asured, I meant none of it. I...asked him what you wanted for Christmas, Arthur, he tole me what you like and I may of got a bit impaitent and told him that 'I known you all your life and hes only been here for five seconds.'"

"WHAT?!" Arthur yelled, standing up. "You said to him?"

Agraivaine nodded "I'm sorry Arthur. Mel-Merlin."

Merlin accepted it, but Arthur didn't instead he nodded back to him, sat down and started talking to Merlin.

Unknown to everyone, Agravaine kept giving Merlin the evil eye now and then, but unknown to him, Morgana watching his every move.

* * *

After ten minutes, he spoke again "I was thinking. How would you like a sight seeing tour, Merlin today?"

Merlin nearly choked on his food while Arthur frowned at his uncle "A way of making up for me saying those things to you."

Arthur looked at Merlin, who in return shrugged "Um...sure. That would...that would be nice."

"Great. Be ready at twelve."

'Stupid boy' he thought to himself 'Trust Arthur to fall in love with someone whose so naïve and gullible

* * *

A few hours later, Agravaine was waiting by the door as Arthur talking to Merlin.

"You will be careful, won't you love?" he asked, holding his hands.

"Of course I will." Merlin couldnt help but smile at the protectiveness in his voice.

"Have you got your phone? Money?"

"Yep. All in my coat pocket."

"Okay. If you get into any trouble, call me okay."

"I will."

Arthur wrapped his arms around him and kissed his lips "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Oh!" Agravaine exclaimed.

"Whats the matter?" Yraine asked.

"The presents for all of you. I left them at home." he lied smoothly. They were all safe in the boot of his car.

"Sorry Merlin, mind if we go their first."

"No. Thats okay."

Pulling out the drive and after a wave from Arthur, they left.

* * *

 **Step One - Get Merlin out the house completed.**

 **Step Two - 'Accidently leave him behind' in the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Merlin Come Home**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

Driving down the highway, Agravaine couldn't help the smile on his face.

Merlin, unknown to his actions, was too busy looking out the window.

He gasped when he saw white flecks of snow stick the window.

"Looks like Morgana gets her wish of having a white Christmas." Agravaine spoke up.

"Yeah." Merlin replied softly "Have you decided what you're getting Arthur?"

"Yes. About a mile down from my house, there's a shop that's always open on Christmas eve. There's this DVD he's been asking for."

"Oh. What is it?"

"Um...I forget what its called."

"Then how will you know?"

"By the cover!" he near snapped.

Merlin flinched from his tone and shrunk into the seat.

He felt nervous and uncomfortable.

Arthur's uncle had this weird look, like he knew what you were thinking.

Merlin shuddered, making Agravaine turn the heater on.

After ten-fifteen minutes, Merlin began to sweat, from the heat and the fear, he slipped his coat off and placed it in the back seat.

* * *

After about an two hours, Agravaine sighed.

Noticing this, Merlin looked at him "What is it?"

He tapped the petrol picture "Nearly empty. There's a station up head."

Pulling into pump five, Agraviane got out and grabbed the pump.

* * *

After about a minute, Merlin got out as well "Just going to the toilet."

"Alright. I'll be here. Paying by card."

With a nod, he left.

Once he was sure he was out of sight, Agravaine removed the pump, paid (two pounds), got in and drove off. Grinning like a mad man, he peeled off a sticker on the dashboard, revealing that he was never out of petrol, in fact in was full.

* * *

Merlin came out the toilet and his eyes locked onto a key ring. The letter 'A' in gold with a red background. On the back was a message, 'Merry Christmas to the one I love'.

Smiling, he walked to the checkout "They're free, love." a girl behind the counter said "A free gift on Christmas Eve."

"Thank-you. Merry Christmas."

She smiled "You too, love."

* * *

Clutching the gift in his hand, he walked out of the station, then stopped when he found no car.

Frowning, he looked round. It was nowhere.

Shivering from the cold, he wrapped his arms around himself.

'Okay, Merlin.' he said to himself 'Don't panic. He probably gone to his house to collect the presents then come back.

Merlin sat on a near bench and waited for ten minutes, then twenty, then thirty.

After an hour, he started to realise he wasn't coming back.

Standing up, he reached a hand into his jean pocket and felt nothing, then it hit him. His phone and money were in his coat which he left in the car.

Wearing only just a pair of black jeans, ankle boots and a red jumper (which wasn't that think), he started to walk.

* * *

As he did, the snow started to fall harder.

Being in a place he doesn't know, no belongings, he never felt more scared.

He had to find a way home. Back to Arthur.

Arthur. At the thought of his boyfriend, made a tear appear in his eye.

Poor guy must be worried sick.

He picked up the pace a bit as his eyes scanned the area, trying to find a place to shelter from the snow.

A loud bell chime made him jump and yell a little.

Looking up, he found a clock tower. Five o' clock.

Only five and the sky was black.

His teeth were chattering, his finger were numb, even though they were tucked under his arms. He caught his reflection in a closed shop window and gasped.

His lips were, tips of his ears and his cheeks were red. His hair were caked in white.

Prying a hand free, he ruffled the snow out, then quickly tucked his hand back in, the key ring still in his grip.

* * *

After walking for what felt like hours, his legs started to go numb. He knew sooner or later they would give way, but it seemed luck was with him as he found late night cafe.

Upon entering, he was greeted with warmth and quiet Christmas carols playing on the radio. He was the only one there.

Sitting down, a lady walked over "What can I get you, hun?" she had a very strong American accent. Her hair was dark brown, same as her eyes. She had a soft gentle look about her.

Startled by her voice, Merlin literally jumped out of his chair, making it tip over.

Blushing from embarrassment, he quickly picked it up, muttering a few sorrys.

Sitting back down, the lady smiled "It's alright. I'm sorry for frightening you. You looked in deep thought, but you also look like you need a warm drink. Hot chocolate?"

"I-I haven't got any money on me." he said bowing his head.

He felt like he was about to cry, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking up, the lady was still smiling "It's alright. On the house."

"Oh! No, you don't have-"

"Don't worry. Free of charge on Christmas Eve."

"Th-thank you."

As she walked away, he could help but frown 'Was everything free on Christmas Eve.' he thought to himself.

He brought his hand out and looked at the key ring. Brushing a finger over the 'A', a tear escaped and dropped onto it.

Quickly, he used his sleeve on the jumper to wipe it off, just as the lady came back.

"One chocolate with two wafers."

It looked a treat. Whipped cream and grated chocolate was on top with two wafers sticking out.

Nodding his thanks, he picked up a wafer, gathered loads of cream and bit a bit off.

Repeating the action, he realised the lady was sat next to him, drinking a coffee.

"So what're you doing all the way out here on you own, hun?"

"I-I don't live here. I'm staying with my boyfriend's family for Christmas." he explained, sounding depressed as he swirled the wafer round the cream.

"Oh."

"My original home is Ealdor, but I'm staying in Camelot."

"Camelot? That's on the other side of town. Twenty miles. You're long way from home, hun."

Merlin sniffed "I know. I've never been here before." He started to sob "I don't even know how I'm gone get home." That was it. He broke down crying.

He felt a pair of arms wrap round him. He welcomed it.

After a while, she pulled away and placed her hands on his face "What's your name? I'm Freya."

"M-Merlin."

"And your boyfriend?"

"Arthur."

"Ok. You listen to me, Merlin. No one should be alone on Christmas. Even if you evil, or good. Everyone deserves company. Now I know I'm not the company you want, but I'm afraid I will have to do for now. But you follow your heart. Follow that small bit of hope that is Arthur. You keep close to you and you will find home. After all it is Christmas and who knows, there might be a miracle."

Merlin unclenched his fist, revealing the key ring "This was free at the petrol station up the road. I thought I'd give it to him."

She lowered her hands and placed them onto of his. She closed his fist tight "That is your hope. Hold onto it and never let go until your Arthur is with you."

He smiled "Thank you."

"Now." She stood up and walked to the back of the café "I think I have a map somewhere. Ah!"

She walked out holding a tea stained map "This has the whole town, including Camelot. About five minutes up the road is a bus stop" She handed it to him as he stood. The hot chocolate was forgotten the second he touch the map.

"Thank you. For everything."

With a smile she nodded "Merry Christmas, Merlin."

"Merry Christmas, Freya."

* * *

He walked out the café, placed the ring of the gift round his right thumb and unrolled the map.

He found the street he was on, then found a bus stop. Suddenly he felt something in his left pocket. Diving in, he pulled out his bus pass. But how could of it been in there, when he lost it about a year ago. 'After all it is Christmas and who knows, there might be a miracle." Freya's words replayed in his head.

Shrugging it off, he rolled it back up and walked.

He found the stop and looked at the times. Unfortunately, it was torn off. But Fortunately, he spotted an old lady walking by.

"Excuse Me?"

She looked at him "Yes, love?"

"The timetable for the bus has been torn off. Do you know when the next bus comes?"

She looked up at the clock. Half past five "In about ten minutes, love. Where did you get map, dear?"

"There's a café down the street. A girl, Freya gave it to me."

She looked puzzled "Down the road? Freya?"

"Yes."

"You must be confused, dear. Freya's have been closed for years, since she went back to America in 2005."

"What?"

"Merry Christmas."

With that she left, leaving a very confused Merlin behind.

* * *

Leaning against the post, he wondered how it got to this.

All the while, he couldn't help but think about Arthur.

'What if Agravaine lies and tells him that I left him because I don't love him anymore'

He shook his head 'No. Agravaine wouldn't do that. Would he?'

* * *

The next thing he knew, the bus pulled up.

The driver opened the doors and Merlin walked in.

He scanned the pass and took his seat.

Sitting at the back, he leaned his forehead on the glass. It was freezing, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to get home.

But what he didn't know, he wasn't going all the way on the bus.

After an hour of the bus ride, there was a clunking noise, then smoke appeared from the engine.

The next thing he knew, he was walking down the street, cold, tired and crying. Was he ever going to get home?

* * *

 **Find out in the next chapter. Don't worry, theres a happy ending. I wouldn't kill or harm him, maybe a bit of angst but nothing serious.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	4. Chapter Four

Merlin Come Home

Chapter Four

Set just after Agravaine left the petrol station.

* * *

"Morgana, how can you be sure?" Arthur asked his sister as they walked down the stairs.

"Arthur, when it comes to Merlin, I would never lie. I swear,after Agravaine asked Merlin to go on a sight seeing trip this morning, when he wasn't looking, our Uncle glared at him. Like he was planning something. You know he doesn't approve of you being...who you are and we both know he hates Merlin."

Arthur froze when they got to the bottom of the stairs "But what would he do? He wouldn't...you know?"

She shook her head "No. I know he's creepy and maybe a bit mental, but I wouldn't class him as a killer."

"Ha! I would. He killed Aithusa."

"Arthur. She was old. It was her time."

"Morgana, Aithusa was heathly as you and me. Agravaine put her down after she tore his trousers apart. He"s never been a cat lover."

"She tore his trousers?"

"It was his fault. He stepped on her tail. I loved my cat, now shes gone thanks to him!" he spat.

Morgana sighed "Arthur is this about your cat or your boyfriend?"

"Merlin! Sis, the point is yes. I would class him as a killer. My Merlin is alone with him."

"Merlin has his phone with him. If he was in danger, he would of called us. So calm down."

He sighed "Yeah, suppose your right."

"I know." She smiled with her head held high as she strided out the hall and into the living room.

Arthur rolled his eyes and shook his head as he followed her.

After an hour, a car pulled up and a grinning Agravaine got out.

Still smiling, he opened the door.

After taking his coat and snow caked shoes off, he walked into the living room and froze when he saw the Pendragon siblings standing by the Christmas Tree, pointing and laughing at the photos hanging on it.

"You looked so cute, Arthur."

He shoved her "Shut up."

Silently pouring himself a drink, Agravaine sat on the armchair and starting sipping his whiskey. Closing his eyes as he enjoyed the taste and warmth of the fireplace, he started to drift off.

* * *

" _Agravaine!"_

 _Snapping his eyes open, he looked over at Arthur and Morgana staring at him._

 _"You're back." Arthur stated._

 _"Yes?" he answered in a dull voice._

 _"Where's Merlin?"_

 _'Shit. Quick think, think!'_

 _"Toilet. Out of the car like a rocket. Must be the weather."_

 _Arthur narrowed his eyes "I didn't see him run past."_

 _"Neither did I." Morgana said, backing her brother up._

 _"Well, you two were looking at the photos on the tree."_

 _Before they could answer, the door opened with a bang._

 _A shivering, wet and tired looking Merlin, stumbled in._

 _"Merlin!" Arthur breathed as he ran to hug him._

 _Merlin however didn't return it. His eyes were locked on Agravaine._

 _Pulling away, Arthur looked at his boyfriend "Merlin baby? Are you alright?"_

 _"Al-al-alright? Am I-I alright? Y-you're Uncle l-left me at the p-p-petrol station." he stuttered out._

 _Arthur snapped his head round at his Uncle "He did what?!" he yelled._

 _"I had to w-walk for miles in the c-c-cold, the wet. I am tired, upset, and f-fucking annoyed. AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

 _Merlin stalked over to him with a daggers in his eyes._

* * *

Agravaine woke with silent gasp.

Looking round frantically, he saw Morgana staring down at him, arms crossed. If looks could kill, he would be ash.

"Morgana, sweetie?"

"Arthur wants you." she said deadpanned. Bending down, she whispered "Outside. By your car."

Placing his glass on a table nearby, he rose and walked outside with a glaring Morgana hot on his heels.

Once out, he stopped, mouth open and eyes wide when he saw his nephew.

"Uncle?" he asked with narrowed eyes. "I came out here to get the presents in your boot and something caught my eye. On the back seat."

In his arms, he was holding a black coat. He reached inside the pockets and pulled out a new brown wallet which Arthur brought him for his eighteenth birthday and a gold iPhone six.

"Just answer me one question, Uncle and I want the truth."

Agravaine gulped as he feared the question.

"WHERE IS HE? AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MERLIN?!" he yelled with gritted teeth.

'Fuck!'

* * *

The Italic writing was a dream Agravaine had


	5. Chapter Five

**Merlin Come Home**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Contains some swearing and homophobic language. Just to let you know.**

* * *

"Um...could you repeat the question, please?"

Arthur breathed in and out deeply through his teeth.

Slowly, he placed the wallet and phone back in Merlin's coat. Walking towards his uncle, he gestured with his head to follow him inside of the house.

Reluctantly, he trailed behind Arthur and Morgana.

* * *

Once in, Arthur closed the door and hanged the coat on the rack.

He fixed his gaze upon Agravaine and spoke calmly "Like I asked, where is he and what have you done with my Merlin?"

He looked at the ground "I-I-I...well...um...I mayoflefthimbehind." he mumbled the last bit fast.

"SPEAK UP!" Arthur yelled.

"I may of left him behind. At the petrol station."

What happened next was too fast. Arthur lunged, grabbed hold of Agravaine by the neck and pushed him up against the door.

"YOU LEFT MY BOYFRIEND BEHIND?! IN THE FUCKING COLD?!" he shouted, making Morgana flinch at the tone and drawing the attention of the adults.

"What's going on?" Uther demanded.

"WHY?!" Arthur growled before slamming his uncle's head against the wooden door.

"Arthur, will you stop and let your uncle go?" Ygraine asked.

"NO. I WILL NOT, MOTHER. I WILL HOLD HIM LIKE THIS WITH MY HANDS WRAPPED TIGHTLY ROUND HIS NECK TILL HE BREATHS HIS LAST BREATH.!" he growled.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME, ARTHUR PENDRAGON. NOW LET HIM GO!" Ygraine raised her voice.

Seeing as he was ignoring her, Uther stepped forward and pulled a struggling Arthur away from his uncle.

"NO! NO! LET ME GO! I'M GONNA KILL HIM! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

SMACK!

Arthur froze as he brought a hand up to rub his stinging cheek.

He looked round and found a grinning Morgana rubbing her hand "Will you calm the hell down? God, that was fun!"

"Arthur, tell us what the bloody hell is going on!"

"Uther! Language. It's Christmas."

Ignoring his wife (which he knew he should never do), Arthur spoke while crying "Your brother, Mother. My Uncle..."

"And mine."

"SHUT UP, MORGANA! OUR Uncle, left Merlin at the petrol station in the cold and drove back here. I found his coat on the back seat of his car, but no Merlin with his wallet and phone in the pockets."

Uther and Ygraine stood there shocked as Hunith, Balinor and Gaius were fuming.

"YOU LEFT OUR SON BEHIND?!" Balinor yelled.

Agrvaine has had enough "Alright! Alright. Yes, I did. I left Melvin..."

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled.

"...Merlin behind. And do you want to know why? Because, that boy has ruined this family."

"Ruined it?" Arthur asked "How the hell has my boyfriend done anything to ruin the Pendragon family?"

"He has corrupted it He's turned you gay. In to a poof, a faggot, a fairy, a... fucking queer slut. Just like him."

"YOU WHAT!?" Arthur growled, about to lunge but was held back by Uther and Balinor.

"Agrvaine, I think you better leave." Ygraine suggested.

He huffed and opend the door "Gladly."

With a slam, he left.

* * *

Uther and Balinor let go "Arthur..."

Instead of answering, he bolted upstairs, into his room and locked the door, by pushing his dresser against it.

He sank on his bed and cried in to his hands.

After a few minutes, a picture on his desk by his bed caught his eye.

Picking it up, he thought back to the day it was taken.

His and Merlin's first kiss on the playing field at college, under a tree.

Morgana owned up she was the one who took it.

Arthur was wearing his football outfit, as he just won his team the cup.

He stroked Merlin's face with a finger as a tear fell onto it "Come home, Merlin." he whispered. "Come home, please."

And about ten miles away, that was what a cold, blue earred and lipped, crying Merlin was doing.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**  
 **Next chapter up soon.**  
 **Only joking. It's up now :)**


	6. Chapter Six

Merlin Come Home

Chapter Six

* * *

Arthur raised his head and looked at the clock by his bed.

'5:00' it said in bright red.

Morning. Christmas Morning.

With a grin, he rolled over to bring his precoius boyfriend in for cuddle. But when he felt no one there, he suddenly remembered. Merlin was left behind by his fucking uncle.

He slowly got up. Looking down he found he fell asleep in yesterday's clothes.

Pulling the dresser away, he opened the door and made his way to the bathroom.

After doing his business, while washing his hands, he caught his face in the mirror.

Red rimmed eyes and tear marked cheeks.

Not taking notice, he brushed his teeth and walked downstairs.

* * *

Upon entering the living room, he found everybody in pajamas sleeping.

Huntith and Balinor on the sofa, Gaius, heading resting on a table, Uther in his favourite arm chair and Morgana on the floor. She was the first to wake.

Once she spotted Arthur, she got up and ran to hug him, who in return hugged her back and cried on her shoulder "We'll find him, Arthur."

Pulling away, he wiped the tears and kissed his cheek. Normally he would protest and wipe it off, but under the circumstances, he was just too down to do it.

He looked out the window and found it heavily snowing and settling quite deep.

"We should call the police." Arthur said

"We did Arthur."

He looked at her with wide eyes "What? When? What did they say?"

"After Agraviane left and you ran up stairs we rang."

She scoffed "They were about as useful as knickers on an avocado."

Arthur wiped a tear rolling down his cheek "He's got to be missing for more that twenty-fours hours, right?" he guessed.

She nodded "It's not even that yet, bro."

* * *

Merlin passed a house and stopped at what he saw. Two parents and their son (about four) were sitting by their tree, unwrapping presents.

He stared longingly, then relised what he was doing.

He walked, the best he could as he was numb all over, when he came across a car parked by the kurb.

Looking at the colour, black and the licence plate 'WILL 1', he stood shocked. His best friend Will passed away six years ago. He was killed in a train accident with his sister.

Maybe someone brought his car and didn't bother changing the plate.

He walked a few steps when the car door opened and Will came out.

Merlin froze. 'Great' he thought. 'Numb and cold from the snow and now delirious."

"W-Will?"

He was wearing exactly the same as Merlin went to see him before he left.

"Yeah. It's me, mate."

"B-but, y-you c-can't be h-here. You're d..."

"Dead. I know. Come on. Get in. I'll give you a lift."

Merlin tried to frown, but couldn't. His face was frozen "But..."

"Merlin. I know you must be confused, but just trust me on this."

The next thing he knew, he was in the car.

He couldn't say no to his best friend.

"Merlin? Oi! Mate, wake up."

He opened his eyes and found he was still in the car, but outside a house.

Frowning, which he found he could do now, seeing as he was out of the cold, he was about to ask him something, when Will opened the door.

"Thanks, Will."

Stepping out, he walked over to the house. Shivering, tired and crying (he didn't know why), he lifted a shaking hand and knocked.

A pair of footsteps came running and the door opened.

A blonde teen with blue eyes appeared "Merlin?" he breathed.

"Arthur. I've come home."

* * *

Yay. Merlin's back, but its not over.

Next chapter coming soon.

Hope you enoyed it.


	7. Chapter Seven

Merlin Come Home

Chapter Seven

Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I did check them, but if I missed any I'm sorry. Please tell me in a review or message which ones they are.

* * *

 _Previously_

 _"Thanks, Will."_

 _Stepping out, he walked over to the house. Shivering, tired and crying tears of happiness, he lifted a shaking hand and knocked._

 _A pair of footsteps came running and the door opened._

 _A blonde teen with blue eyes appeared "Merlin." he breathed._

 _"Arthur. I've come home."_

Merlin said no more as he collapsed right there in Arthur's arms.

* * *

When he woke, he felt something soft under him.

Opening his eyes a little, he found he was in Arthur's room, on his bed.

He tried to lift his right arm, but found he couldn't.

Panicking, he quickly looked down and relaxed when he found his boyfriend laying on it, asleep.

Sighing with content, he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

The next time he woke, he heard voices, not calm and whispered, but harsh and loud, coming from downstairs.

Looking round, he found no Arthur. Suddenly he heard a loud "FUCK YOU!"

Arthur. Followed by more yelling.

Slowly, Merlin moved his legs to the side of the bed and stood up. A bit wobbly, but stable,

He found his jeans had been removed and were draped over a chair.

Quickly, he rummaged through the pockets and sighed when his finger felt it.

Not feeling like putting them on, he went over to the dresser and put on some grey jogging bottoms of Arthurs.

He crept over to the closed door.

Opening it quietly, he slipped out and wandered over to the edge of the stairs.

Looking over to the left, he found and angry Agravaine pinned to the door of the kitchen, a really pissed off Arthur holing him there by the neck, Uther, Ygraine and Morgana trying and failing to tear them apart.

Creping down the stairs, Merlin caught the conversation they were having.

"YOU ARE NOT MY UNCLE ANYMORE. HOW COULD YOU?!" Arthur yelled

"Arty..."

Arthur pulled his uncle forward "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he hissed in his face before slamming him back against the door, thanking the gods the door opens outwards.

"Only my Merlin calls me that and thanks to you and he is upstairs uncoincious. I don't even know if he will wake." Arthur by now was crying "What kind of sick, twisted, evil fucker are you?"

He let go, abruptly opened the kitchen door and stormed in.

Merlin slowly walked over to them.

When they saw him, he quickly placed a finger to his lips, signally them not to speak.

Mouthing a quick 'I'll handle this' he reached to door, but was stopped by a hand.

Looking up, he found a furious Agravaine "YOU LEAVE HIM AND US ALONE!" he whispered angrily.

But before Merlin could reply, Uther grabbed his brother-in-law's arm and twisted round his back, making him hiss in pain "YOU LEAVE THEM THEM ALONE!"

With that and a quick nod from Uther, he, Ygraine and Morgana walked away.

* * *

Merlin opened the door and his heart broke at what he saw.

Arthur was sitting, well hunched over one of the counters, his elbows resting on it with his head in hands, crying hard.

Finding it hard to leave him, Merlin crept over and placed his arm round his boyfriend's shoulders.

When he arm made contact, Arthur immediatly looking up at him.

With a smile, Merlin spoke "Hey, Arty." in a soft tone.

The next thing he knew, he was engulfed by a tight, warm, welcoming embrace.

He heard Arthur crying so he let him.

When he heard small sniffles and whimpers, he pulled away.

Arthur reacted first, by placing his hands on Merlin's face. Looking at every part of him.

"I-I was scared, Merls. So worried. Agravaine told me and I...I wanted to kill him."

"No. No killing. Arthur doesn't want to that."

Being with Arthur since they were babies, he knows his ways. Like he never wears a hat, because the wind messes his hair up so well, he can never do it himself. At school, he never holds hands or kisses Merlin in public, because it's there private times that should remain private and in times like this, when Arthur is scared, angry, upset or depressed, merlin has to talk to him like a baby and in thire person in order to calm him down. And it works. When he has, then they talk normal again.

"Merlin is alright. He's safe now. He just passed out, becuase he was tired."

"Merlin...better now?" he asked in a timid voice. Sometime this scares Merlin, because it feels like Arthur is talking to someone else about him, but eventually, his Arthur comes back.

He nodded and placed a soft and gentle kiss upon his lips.

Seeing the tension in his shoulders relax and his brow soften, Arthur was back.

Merlin placed his hands upon his "I'm alright. I'm okay."

* * *

An hour later found them all in the living room, unwrapping their presents.

Agravaine went home, taking the presents with him as they didn't want them, whatever they were.

When Arthur held out Merlin's present, he remembered something. Quickly excusing himself, he ran upstairs.

Rushing back, he sat back down next to Arthur and handed it to him "It's not much. I saw it at the petrol station and...well thought of you. As you know, my present to you got stolen when my flat got burgled, so I had to choose somethin quick and got this."

Looking down, Arthur looked in awe at the keyring. Red with a gold 'A'. On the back it said 'Merry Christmas to the one I love.'

With tears, Arthur hugged Merlin tight and whispered in his ear "I don't care about presents. Your the only gift I want."

When he pulled away, he gave Merlin his. The raven haired looked up at him confused. "That doesn't mean I can't give you any."

Ripping the paper off, he found a red velvet box. He looked at Arthur, who grabbed his hand, pulled him to his feet, took the box and got down on one knee.

Opening the box, Merlin blinked at the sight. A gold band with red and blue gems around it.

"Merlin. We'ver known each other since we were babies. From friends to lovers, I want it to go further. You are the best thing thats happened to me and I don't want to go back to how I used to be. You've changed me for the best. So, Merlin. Will you do me the honour and marry me?"

With tears, Merlin nodded "Yes." he whispered "Yes, of course I will." Kneeling down, Merlin kissed him.

Pulling apart, Arthur placed the ring on his finger before kissing it.

Merlin jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he found a smiling Uther "Welcome to the family, son."

After Christmas dinner, Merlin and Arthur were curled up together on the sofa. Arthur was sleep with his arm wrapped tightly round his fiance while Merlin was leaning against him admiring his ring.

That night, when they were asleep, Merlin heard his name being called.

'Merlin'

Sitting up, he heard it again. Outside.

Putting his slippers on (which were white bunny ones), he crept downstairs in his pajamas.

Once out, he found Freya and Will.

"Hello, Merlin."

Merlin frowned "What? What's going on?"

"We have been called. To you for this one night. We helped you find you way home."

"Merlin?!"

Looking round he found a panicked looking Arthur "There you are! Where were you, babe?"

"Out here, they called me." he said, pointing behind him.

Arthur looked "Who?"

"Them." But when Merlin looked, there was no one there. Frowning, he looked round and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"There's no one there, love. Maybe you were dreaming. Come on."

Merlin followed Arthur in, but before closing the door, he heard a whisper on the wind "Merry Christmas, Merlin."

* * *

One year later - Christmas Eve

"Merlin?!"

"MERLIN!"

Arthur was running round frantic, looking for his fiance.

"Mum, have you seen him?"

"No, dear. I haven't. Have you looked everywhere?"

"Yes." Then a thought came to him "Is Agravaine here?"

"No. Don't you remember? He moved to Russia, a few months because his work moved there and seeing as he nor we want nothing to do with each other, he went to start a new life.

"So where is...?" He stopped when the front door opened and a red cheeked Merlin and Morgana came in, laughing and holding hundreds of shopping bags.

Seeing Arthur, Merlin kissed his cheek "Hey, Arty. You will never guess what I got for you for Christmas. That present which got nicked, them speakers you wanted."

Arthur just stood there, making Merlin worry "Arthur? You alright?"

Suddenly, Merlin was pushed up against the door, dropping the bags, lip locked with Arthur.

When they broke apart, Arthur looked in his eyes "Never leave me again."

Placing a hand a on his cheek, Merlin spoke "Arthur. No matter where I am or what I'm doing, I will always come home. To you."

With another kiss, Arthur spoke "I love you."

With a smile, Merlin replied "I love you more."

"Always and forever." they said together.

The End

* * *

I know the ending was cheesy, but it just kind of fitted

I meant nothing when it said he moved to Russia. I just picked a place that was far away. Hope you enjoyed it. More stories to come :)


	8. Author's Note

Hey everybody,

This is not a chapter update, just an author's note expalining some things.

I've just read this story and noticed a few mistakes. In chapter four, Morgana said "Yesterday" when it wasn't, it was just a few hours.

In a review, someone said why didn't Arthur call the police, the reason why is because they knew where is was around Agravaine's area so there was no point, but Arthur being the protective boyfriend, he worries alot.

And everythng that happened, it was just the spirit of christmas. The genre was ment to say Fantasy, but you can only select two.

Sorry for the mistakes and I promise I won't make them again in future stories.

If there's anythng else you'd like to ask me, just message me and I'll be happy to answer it.

One last thing, thank you for all the reviews, follows and favs. Glad you like my stories.


End file.
